Guess
by SavvyRavenclaw20
Summary: John feeds Bobby dessert. Written for a challenge.


**Title:** Guess  
**Author:** Savvy  
**Characters**: Bobby/John  
**Summary:** John and Bobby play a food guessing game.  
**Warning:** None at all. LOL Enjoy!!

**Guess**

Bobby sits scared and blindfolded on his bed with John hovering over him smiling.  
"You said you'd do it Bobby!"  
"I know, but…"  
"But what?"  
((A pause.))  
"I think you're up to something."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because you're always up to something these days."  
"Not this time."  
((Small pause))  
"Promise?"  
"Yeahhh." Bobby doesn't catch the sarcasm.  
There is a sound of clanking, like metal on metal. A rustle of clothing is heard before it settles near the ground. Momentary silence.  
"Okay, open your mouth."  
((Short hesitation))  
Groans  
"Fine!"  
((Sound of slurping))  
"What does it taste like?"  
"Um, whipped cream!?"  
"Correct."  
((A few seconds pass while John prepares the next dish.))  
"Why are you taking so long?"  
"Patience my friend…Open up." "And that tastes like?"  
"Chocolate fudge."  
"Correct. See, there's nothing to worry about, is there?"  
"I guess not."  
((A mischievous laugh is heard.))  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"It's nothing. You just look frightened, that's all."  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
"Because I have your best interest at heart. I am your best friend, remember?"  
"Sometimes I wonder."  
"About what? Whether I'm your friend or not…?"  
"No, whether you have my best interest at heart."  
"Ahhh, there's something you don't have to worry about. You do trust me, right?"  
"I…I don't know."  
((Pause))  
"Fine. I'll leave you alone!!"  
"No…" Bobby pauses. "I trust you."  
"Good. Now open your mouth…And that tastes like?"  
"Pineapples!"  
"Great. Now the next few things you'll have to suck and lick."  
"Why?"  
"You just have to. Alright?"  
"Fine."  
Bobby sits silently on the bed while John does whatever it was he was doing. He couldn't see because of the blasted blindfold over his eyes. After a few seconds though, John returns to his side.  
"Okay, lick."  
((Bobby hesitates for a moment before leaning forward and licking the offered treat.))  
"So?"  
"It tastes like a lot of things."  
"Name a few."  
"Grapes, strawberries, banana…It's definitely ice cream," Bobby says, licking and slurping happily on the icy dessert with eager enthusiasm.  
"Uh huhh!"  
((Bobby can hear moans overhead but he takes little notice as he continues on.))  
"It's one of those Popsicle things, with the different flavors, isn't it?"  
"Good." John voice sounds weak and shaken, but steady nonetheless. "You want another one," he asks.  
((Five seconds pass.))  
"Why are you breathing like that?"  
"Like what?"  
Bobby listens.  
"Like that!!?"  
"It's nothing. I'm tired, that's all."  
((Another pause. John's hurried breathing calms.))  
"Okay…?"  
"Open your mouth."  
((Bobby, still blindfolded leans forward and once again licks something icy and sweet."  
"What is this?"  
"What do you mean "what is this? It's ice cream!"  
"The ice cream. It changed."  
"What do you mean it changed?"  
((Bobby can hear the sound of fabric rustling and it sounds as if John is hopping up and down.))  
"It tastes…salty. John, what did you do?"  
"Nothing….shit"  
"Shit? What do you mean 'shit'?"  
"Nothing…just don't take the blindfold off."  
"Why not?"  
"JUST DON'T!!"  
((John's voice sounds far away. There was a large thump as if something hit the floor. Bobby, eager now to know what was going on, pulls the blindfold from his eyes and stares in horror at the sight before him. Sprawled on the floor at his feet was John, his jeans down at mid-thigh, a wet erection standing at attention for Bobby to see. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

"Urghh, you didn't?"  
"It's not what it looks like."  
"You jacked off on the ice cream?"  
"Maybe it is what it looks like!" John laughs.  
"John?"  
"What? You liked it."  
"Why would I like that?" Bobby yells angrily.  
"Well, you're not spitting it out, are you?" "I already swallowed it."  
"Ah yes. You know how to turn me on. Want some more?"  
"No!"  
"Sure?"  
"Kiss my ass, Pyro!"  
"Okay."  
((Pause))  
"What?"  
"Nothing"  
"I'm leaving."  
"No stay!" He moves to stop him from getting up.  
"Why should I?" Bobby asks glaring down at his half-naked friend.  
"Because I'm not the only one with something to hide."  
"And what does that suppose to mean?"  
John's eyes ease down from Bobby's face, down his chest to his jeans where a large and ever-present lump has emerged.  
"Happy to see me?" he asked smiling.  
"Fuck you!" Bobby spat crossing around him, but John catches his jeans and stops him.  
"Stop running away from me."  
"I'm not."  
"Bobby?"  
"Leave me alone."  
And like that he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. John's eyes drops to the floor as he slips on his pants. He lays supine staring at the ceiling, a cocky grin tweaking the side of his lips. "It was worth it," he whispered to himself. "Oh God, was it worth it!"  
He pulls out his Zippo and begins flicking open and close letting the light glow before his eyes.

He knows Bobby will be back. Until then he'll just lie and wait…


End file.
